Jackie Estacado (Video Game)
Note: This page is about his video game incarnation, for the main comic incarnation, see Jackie Estacado (Comic) Jackie Estacado is anti-heroic main protagonist of video game series The Darkness and The Darkness II based on Top Cow Productions' The Darkness comic book series. He is the current human host of the Darkness, which awakened within him on the night of his 21st birthday. Jackie is an Italian-American ex-contract killer of the Franchetti crime family led by his "uncle" Paulie Franchetti. After killing both Paulie and Eddie Shrote in revenge for the murder of his girlfriend, Jenny Romano, Jackie became the don of the Franchetti family after he was offered the position by Jimmy "The Grape". Jackie spent the next two years learning about The Darkness, as well as how to contain him. With the help of Johnny Powell, Jackie was finally able to contain the Darkness. ... Or is it? Personality Jackie Estecado is a mobster with a twist, able to kill with little, if any, remorse, while still possessing compassion and selflessness for his friends and "family". He believed in the original reasons of a crime family, in which all members are considered part of a big family that takes care of itself. He enjoys the freedoms and vices of the job, and is willing to follow orders, but he wasn't blindly loyal to Paulie, and could tell something was wrong with him from the beginning. As the new Don, Jackie was more "hands-on" than Paulie, as well as being more forgiving, but was still ruthless and dangerous when enraged. Powers & Abilities s host of the Darkness, Jackie possesses seemingly unholy Demonic abilities. The Darkness powers include summoning different types of imp-like Darklings that can attack foes and move cars, using tentacles to impale foes or break down walls, using creeping dark tendrils that sneak along floors, walls, and ceilings to take out foes from a distance, and creating a black hole that sucks anything nearby into it. Over the course of the game, Jackie also comes into possession of the Darkness guns that are more powerful than many conventional weapons but consume some amount of his energy in order to fire. The Darkness guns are held one in each hand, the one on the right being a small minigun, and the other is a sort "one hand cannon" that fires immensely powerful rounds. The Darkness cannot be used when Jackie is in a well-lit area but become more powerful in darker conditions; he is able to shoot out lights to help increase the amount of dark energy available for their attacks. Additionally, by ordering The Darkness to consume the hearts of the victims of the attacks, he can further increase the effects of the Darkness powers. In The Darkness 2 Jackie gains more powers such as a black colored armor that protects him, superhuman marksmanship (although this ability may be present in the Darkness), summoning shadow insects, etc. Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Chosen One Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Mature Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:Superheroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Heroism